<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrine Priestess by Bibbleicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749102">Shrine Priestess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious'>Bibbleicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mearph's Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mearph World, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesiac Character, Big stairs, Crying, God - Freeform, Men Crying, Original Character(s), Original Deities - Freeform, Talking to a god, priestess - Freeform, random philosophy stuff, shrine, what even is tagging, why is that specifically a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As for some advice for you all...<br/>Dear Meyari, if you wish to know more you shall find answers within the darkest depths of the sanctuary you call home. </p><p>Weary Idan, if you still wish to enact your original mission hunt down the one the feared ones deem the ‘passing ruby’ and unveil her story. </p><p>Sweet Kyubey, you have but one mission but it weighs heavily upon your fragile shoulders and glass heart. Look for your lost voice and for the courage to speak up once more in this realm.<br/>- <i> Lukine </i><br/>*Don't look up Lukine he doesn't actually exist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mearph's Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrine Priestess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick note that things written in <b>bold</b> mean that it’s being said in sign language, which is important since majority of characters speak it<br/>Have fun reading and leave comments if you would like to<br/>They're always appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A guardian can be so many different things, such as some being who watches over you from afar, the afterlife or something physically watching over you. </p><p>There’s also the many different reasons as to why you might have a guardian, you might need protection or maybe you need guidance or companionship. Thinking in these terms means that Kyubey has many guardians watching over him but in many different forms. </p><p>But only Idan holds the name of the true ‘Guardian’ of Kyubey.</p><p>He’s not really sure how he feels about the whole thing, this isn’t what he’s exactly meant for and this whole ‘assignment’ came out of nowhere. </p><p>But as he looks over at the young man, the cliche cherry blossom petals gracefully fall to the ground beneath him, swirling around him casting a very aesthetically pleasing scene. </p><p>Kyubey just seemed to naturally fit within these peaceful surroundings as nothing but innocent curiosity resided in his rose coloured eyes. It causes a weird feeling within him that he may be doing something...right for once. </p><p>The strange glow of the scene fades as Kyubey looks at him with a confused expression unlike him who is known for his rather stoic face.</p><p><b>“Everything alright?”</b> Kyubey signs silently with small hands, so much smaller than his hands.<br/>
Idan shakes his head in response and turns his attention towards the quartz staircase before them that leads up to the shrine that is supposed to house the oracle they’re searching for.</p><p>Hopefully the oracle can understand sign language, it’s not easy having a mute and a deaf person trying to communicate with others.</p><p>It should be fine considering that the majority of the population knows it, especially in this place.<br/>
If not, Kyubey might just have to open his mouth for once, though that seems extremely unlikely considering he’s yet to open his mouth so far. </p><p>Only signs and ghosts of smiles show on Kyubeys face. Idans internal question leaves him ignorant to Kyubey and whatever antics he may be up to. ‘Antics’ might be an exaggeration since Kyubey is a very...well mannered individual who seems to actively make sure he’s not making trouble for people. </p><p>A hand presses against Idans arm which draws his attention to the short man beside him.<br/>
Kyubey still sporting his very confused look as Idan realising he’s been standing and staring at the stares for quite some time. Kyubey lifts his arm and points up towards the shrine in the obvious question of ‘are we going up?’ Idan gives no verbal response but begins making his way to shimmering stairs and slowly trekking up them. </p><p>Kyubey scrambling from behind to follow him. Subtly hiding himself behind the giant man as they make their way up the stairs.</p><p>What awaited them was a large courtyard surrounded by cherry blossoms and trees with amber leaves, changed from their original colours thanks to the autumn season. An old structure sits at the back of the courtyard, radiating with godly energy and a peaceful aura. </p><p>Leaves cover the concrete beneath them but the large piles of leaves hidden in the corners seem to suggest that someone has been trying to sweep them up. </p><p>Key word being trying.</p><p>As if on cue a groan sounds out from the large doorway of the shrine and what looks like a woman stands on the entryway, equipped with a broomstick. </p><p>She moves around in a huff and mutters incohesively to herself. Slowly trotting forward in a refined matter but a little stilted due to her anger. She finally seems to notice the two men standing atop the stairs and raises an eyebrow towards them. </p><p>Holding her hand out she gestures for them to come closer, probably with the intention of talking to them. Idan strides forward while Kyubey silently follows behind his looming figure. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She has an authoritative tone to her, easily showing that she’s more of a dominant person but there’s a certain kindness to her. </p><p>Lip reading was one of the hardest things Idan had to learn but it’s certainly working very well for him, and he is thankful for every lesson he got. </p><p>Idan lifts his hands, getting ready to sign and the woman nods her head. Seems like she might know sign language after all.</p><p><b>“Are you an oracle?”</b> She scoffs and gives a small laugh.</p><p>“I am more than just an oracle. As I am sure you are more than someone who signs. If you don’t mind me asking, is speaking or signing easier for you to understand?” </p><p><b>“Signing.”</b> She nods her head and lifts her own hands in response.</p><p><b>“Very well then. I am Meyari, one of the priestesses of this shrine and an oracle to Lukine. You are?”</b> Lukine? The God of Fortune then...how fortunate for them. </p><p><b>“Idan.”</b> Pointing to himself and then to Kyubey.</p><p><b>“Kyubey.”</b> She hums to herself and rolls her sleeves up once more as they begin to fall down her arms.</p><p><b>“How can I help you?”</b> Idan takes a breath and prepares himself for the explanation.</p><p><b>“Kyubey has a connection with Emeralia but he can’t contact her and all. He was sent here for a reason but he has amnesia so he doesn’t remember why he’s here, or what he’s supposed to be doing. Are you able to help him connect with Emeralia or offer some advice?”</b> Idan finishes with a small shrug. </p><p>Meyari inspects Kyubey with an intense force, so intense that Kyubey immediately begins to retreat even more, prompting Idan to grab a hold of his arm to prevent his ‘escape’. </p><p>She seems to spot the mark engraved on his face and raises her hands to his cheeks, moving closer to have a look. </p><p>Seemingly satisfied with her inspection she pulls back, and Idan lets go of his arm. Kyubey doesn’t make an escape attempt again.</p><p><b>“It has been a very long time since one has been crested by Emeralia. He has a very...old feeling to him. Like he doesn’t belong in this age. I can’t help you communicate with Emeralia but I can ask Lukine for his opinion.”</b> Without waiting for a response she turns around and walks back towards the shrine, gesturing for them to follow her into the large structure. </p><p>Idan quickly follows while Kyubey clutches to the back of Idans shirt and quietly trails behind. Her green hair swishes as she moves through multiple hallways. Creating quite the maze in Idans mind but he is nothing if not attentive, constantly looking for exits and ways to get out if something were to happen. </p><p>But Meyari seemed trustworthy...enough.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Always have a healthy fear of everyone you meet.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
That’s what he was taught anyway.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
After the winding paths Meyari slides open a door, revealing a room with an altar within it, the room adorned with the crest of Lukine. As well as other offerings; books, gold, old folk lores, travel packs. </p><p>What you’d expect for the god of luck, fortune, travellers, stories and legends. </p><p> </p><p>While Idan and Kyubey inspect the room, Meyari sets up some candles and makes herself comfortable on the floor in front of the large altar. </p><p> </p><p>Her whispering seems to have gained the attention of Kyubey. Idan being too busy admiring the room to focus on the fast words Meyari whispers. </p><p> </p><p>A golden light shines in the room and a figure begins to form from it. </p><p> </p><p>A goblet full of what seem to be scrolls is grasped by a dark hand covered in lines, looking like some kind of map. A bag then appears just as full of scrolls as a male figure becomes more defined, with pathways covering every inch of him with bright blue hair tinted with grey. </p><p>A ring behind his head with lines sticking out at some points, almost like a crosshair. His crest sitting in the middle of his stomach. </p><p>A cocky smile stretches on his face and a confident aura exudes from him. Pure power radiates and it’s very clear they are in the presence of a God.</p><p><i><span class="u">“Well well well, who do we have here? My favorite oracle, a Ruven sent and...oh my.”</span></i> Lukine looks towards Kyubey who seems rather entranced by the God. </p><p>Idan moves closer to Kyubey, laying a hand on his shoulder. </p><p><i><span class="u">“Emeralias chosen messenger himself? My, now this is quite the discovery isn’t it? Incredible find my little oracle.”</span></i> Meyari says nothing in response, continuing to watch the interaction between the two.</p><p><i><span class="u">“Well, this explains why she has been so delighted lately. Perhaps the world can be saved after all. Although it seems he is not the same as when I had previously known him.”</span></i> Kyubey shuffles on the spot, appearing to suddenly look very uncomfortable as a darkness begins to swirl in his eyes. </p><p>Kyubey leans further into Idan.</p><p><i><span class="u">“Yes...something is very wrong here. My dear Meyari, would you please guide this lost soul towards his message. It’s very very important.”</span></i> Meyari looks towards Lukine and crosses her arms.</p><p>“What is his message supposed to be?” Lukine's smile turns more into a grimace as he regards her.</p><p><i><span class="u">“You see, his message is the only hope you mortals have of preventing tragedy. Something horrible is coming for you all and he is the only one who can tell you what’s going to happen as well as how to fix it.”</span></i> All eyes in the room widen, except Lukines, at this as Meyari and Idan look towards Kyubey who simply curls into himself further. Lukine hums to himself at this reaction. </p><p><i><span class="u">“The very thing that you are trying to stop has harmed you in some way, causing your apparent memory loss sweet child. Do not fret though, my faithful oracle shall watch over you and mentor you.”</span></i> Meyari nods and moves closer towards Kyubey but not touching him. Lukine now looks over to Idan.</p><p><i><span class="u">“Be wary guardian, people have quite the tendency to, ah, how to say ‘shoot the messenger.’ The world itself is under influence of something greater and is actively out to stop him. You have quite the journey ahead of you weary traveller.”</span></i> Idan sighs but nods his head, signing a small ‘I know.’ </p><p>Once again accepting the role that has been given to him. </p><p>Lukine claps his hands together but no sound is produced, only a slight burst of light comes forth before fading into the light surrounding him. Idan cringes leaning back just a smidge.</p><p><i><span class="u">“As for some advice for you all. Dear Meyari, if you wish to know more you shall find answers within the darkest depths of the sanctuary you call home.<br/>
Weary Idan, if you still wish to enact your original mission hunt down the one the feared ones deem the ‘passing ruby’ and unveil her story.<br/>
Sweet Kyubey, you have but one mission but it weighs heavily upon your fragile shoulders and glass heart. Look for your lost voice and for the courage to speak up once more in this realm.”</span></i> With his piece done, he turns towards the light behind him and begins floating into it.</p><p><i><span class="u">“This is my farewell for now, fear not if you must call me again for I shall always answer you.”</span></i> Those final words drift in the air as the light begins to dissipate and the room returns back to its original dimness. </p><p>Silence settles between the trio as they all separately wonder what this means for them and the world they currently reside in. </p><p>Meyari looks towards Kyubey and slowly grabs his hand, only now noticing the tears beginning to well up in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“You must be very confused, Kyubey, but we must remain strong in the face of adversity. I will be your guide and your mentor in this strange world all right?” Kyubey slowly nods his head as his shoulders shake minutely, an obvious attempt at trying to remain strong. </p><p>Idan squeezes his shoulder a bit. </p><p>Meyari’s other hand rests on his empty shoulder.</p><p>“It’s okay to cry, being strong does not mean you shouldn’t cry. But don’t let your tears cloud your vision and make you feel too helpless. They will end eventually and your sight will return to you.” At those words Kyubey's eyes begin to puff up and turn red, tears flowing out endlessly. </p><p>Curling into himself even more as Meyari moves to rub his back.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Idan watches from Kyubey's side still wondering what this means for the world he’s trying to help.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<i>Would there be anything left to help at this rate?</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well done making it all the way to the end<br/>I feel like i should say more stuff here but like<br/>...i have nothin to say at all</p><p> </p><p>sorry for bein borin hahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>